The Change Of Fiery Hearts
by Sparda 16
Summary: Regret, Demon and Blaze. the days of friendship finally arrive in their lives, after so much fighting, saying sorry has never had such an effect on regret's pokemon. a Point Of View changing story with regret and his pokemon, rated M for Lemons, Cursing also.


This is my DISCLAIMER and LEGAL STUFF. I do NOT own pokemon, I DO own this story and its characters, all characters are fictional, don't read if your under age, lemon warning and cursing.

_I spent some time on this story, I couldn't get it how I wanted it the first few times, but now I think I got it right, this is a point of view story of regret and his pokemon. Hope you enjoy :)_

The Change Of Fiery Hearts.

Regret's POV:

Hi, I'm regret solace, and I'm a pokemon trainer. My goal in life was to become a pokemon champion, but that is quite a task with the pokemon I have. Well they aren't that bad, but their attitude towards each other makes it hard on me, they are both strong and I'm proud of them both, but they hate each other.

Their name's are Blaze and Demon, my two fire types. Demon was my first pokemon, a gift from my lost father, and demon is like a brother to me, we've known each other for a long time. And Blaze I found injured in a cave, after I took her in and nurtured her back to full strength, she became my second pokemon, and I kind of liked her.

They hate each other's guts, but when I see them look at each other, I see peace in their eyes, almost like friendship. I also met this guy, parker, and ever since I met him my pokemon have never fought with each other during battles, I like to think parker said something to them to make them change, but on the other hand, I did almost die because of them.

Ever since parker and I became friends, I've become more friendly to my own pokemon, Demon and blaze still fight when they are around each other, but they talk on occasion, and it makes me happy when we are all having a nice conversation.

Lately, blaze and demon have been acting odd, at first I thought they were just growing up, but then they started heating up, taking time off in the strangest times, always wanting to do something. They suddenly became full of energy, and I could barely control them, that's when I knew blaze was on heat, and demon was getting needy.

So now i'll tell you the story of how me and my pokemon got through the heat and how we all became closer as friends and family.

It was a nice day inside, My mother was out working at the pokemon centre, so I was alone at home with blaze and demon, their arguments being heard from anywhere in the house. Calling each other 'bitch' and 'bastard', how they got such mouths...well that was my fault.

No further words from my father, I just hope he's good, living happily somewhere safe, though I don't think he'll be happy until he's back with his family. I was happy to let go of his memory, handing over that necklace to parker was a good thing, I feel free from despair of missing him, I've let go of my father, and hopefully one day he will return and keep his promise to me.

I walked into my room, and I was shocked at what I saw. Demon had pinned blaze against the wall, holding her hands behind her back while he was pushing her face into the wall, blaze was struggling and trying to break free, I wasn't going to let this go on.

"hey demon, let her go or i'll be forced to return you in your ball" I said, walking over to him and giving him the death stare, demon looked at me for a moment and gulped soon releasing blaze and stepping away, blaze took a deep breath and soon turned around to face demon, bringing her foot up and kicking him in the piss pump.

"AHHHH YOU FUCKING BITCH" demon screamed as he fell to the ground, groaning in pain and holding his precious, I face palmed and moaned angrily at blaze, "that wasn't necessary, now was it" I said to blaze, she huffed and walked over me.

blaze placed her hand on my chest and looked into my eyes, "get rid of him...or I will" she growled in the scariest tone I've ever heard, soon walking out of the room and off to do her own stuff, I gulped and kneeled down to demon.

Demon opened an eye and looked at me with a face full of pain, "r-regret, she kicked me in the dick...the bitch" he growled soon falling unconscious on the ground in front of me. I sighed and helped demon onto my bed, letting him rest as I went out to speak with blaze.

I walked in the lounge room to find blaze growling angrily with a tear or two leaving her eyes, I felt sad for her, soon sitting next to her and putting an arm around her. She looked at me and cried out on my chest, "i'm sorry regret, I cant take this life much more...i want to disappear" she said with sorrow.

I kissed her on the head and pulled her away from me, "calm down blaze, tell me what's wrong" I said as I looked into her watery eyes, she looked down and held my hand tight, "demon was saying how much you didn't need me, he said that you only kept me because you feel sorry for me, and that I wasn't strong enough to be useful to you..." she kept saying, I couldn't stand her words, she was so full of despair.

I put my hand over her mouth and shut her up, I looked into her eyes and smiled, "blaze, I kept you because of your strength, your 'nothing can beat me' attitude, your skills as a fighter and your passion to impress. The ability to jump sky high is useful, your a born fighter, you have an amazing personality of anger and love, the diversity of having a male and female on my team works well...but not when you guys are fighting all the time...you are special to me, your family" I said, trying to make her understand that she meant to much to me to just disappear.

She removed her hand and looked at me with widened eyes, "wow...i didn't know how much I meant to you...thank you regret" she said happily, soon giving me a soft, warm hug. I smiled and hugged her happily, "don't listen to him, he's called demon for a reason. But he is like a brother, so try to make nice" I said as I rubbed her back.

She pulled away and smiled, "i didn't mean it when I said get rid of him, but I'm not sorry for kicking him in the balls, he deserved it" she said happily, I gulped and felt a bit intimidated, "don't kick him there again, please...you'll hurt him badly, not just physically but you'll hurt his pride" I said.

She gave a small chuckle and nodded, "sorry...just heat of the moment decision, that's all" she said happily, I wiped her tears away and smiled at her, "try apologising to him when he wakes...if he tells you to kill yourself, then just walk away and ignore him, did you know he loves to fight with you...he told me not to tell you, but I just thought you should know...if you don't fight with him, it'll drive him crazy" I said with a big smile.

Blaze growled happily and gave a fist pump, "hell yes, this is exactly what I needed, thank you regret" she said with a smile, how bad I felt for betraying demon, but I didn't like the idea of demon saying all of those things to her.

Blaze got to her feet and looked down at me with happiness, "i'm going to take a walk" she said, as she walked away I grabbed her hand, she looked back at me and tilted her head in confusion, I looked down and sighed, "blaze before you go, I just want to know...do you like demon at all?" I asked.

Blaze turned around and crossed her arms, "well...sort of, I mean. I would like to get to know him a bit better, he is my training partner, and its good training with someone who keeps you on your feet...but right now, no I don't like him, he's a fucking bastard" she said, soon walking off and leaving the house.

I sat there and sighed, how much I wanted my pokemon to be happy, how much I wanted them to laugh with each other, how much I wanted them to shake hands and smile at each other. I soon thought about how a weekend off could do us some good.

The thought soon came to my head, camping at the place where me and my dad would camp, I think they would enjoy some time off. It might make them closer, it might make them hate each other more, but I just had to take the chance.

Blaze's POV:

I left the house and went for a walk, thinking how much I hated demon for saying what he said. Though I do have feelings for him, no one knows this, but I love demon, I think he's hot, strong and devious, I like his fighting technique and his personality.

But he can be so mean sometimes, some thing's he says really ticks me off. I always wondered if he liked me at all, I knew regret had a thing for me, but I couldn't be with regret, he's my master and also it just feels wrong, I wanted to be with demon ever since our first fight.

I thought about my feelings towards demon as I walked, thinking about how I was on heat and how much I could use a mate, thinking demon would be perfect for the job. I needed something to get me and him alone, but I couldn't think of anything.

Regret's POV:

I walked back into my room, and sat down on the bed next to demon, thinking about how much we've been through, I sat there for a few hours, waiting for demon to gain conscious.

He finally got up and growled angrily, rubbing his 'you know what' in pain, "how are you feeling?" I asked with concern, he looked at me and shook his head, "not good, I didn't realise how hard blaze could kick...i feel like throwing up" he groaned in pain.

I chuckled and placed my hand on his shoulder, "you should say sorry to her, you really hurt her feelings" I said, he chuckled and sat up, "i call bullshit, she hurt my feelings" he said angrily, I looked down and sighed, "you will apologise, got that!. You made her feel useless, you made her want to disappear, how could you say such things to her!" I said angrily at demon.

Demon sighed and looked away, "i didn't think she would take it that hard..." demon said depressingly, he sat there for a few minutes, pulling the most depressed face I've seen, that's when I knew he had feelings for her, and that's when I knew how much demon was keeping from me.

"where is blaze?" he said braking his silence, I looked up at him and smiled, "probably in the living room" I said, demon sighed and got to his feet, walking out of the room and to the living room I guess.

Demon's POV:

I felt bad for making blaze feel that way, I liked blaze a lot, I never showed it though. Blaze was a great training partner, at first I was jealous of how much time regret spent with her when we first got her, and I hated her for making me feel so lonely.

That's probably how I became such a rude son of a bitch, and regrets constant back chat to his mum didn't help my language either.

After a few months, I started to like blaze, the attitude she had against me was intriguing, it was fiery and quick tempered, competitive and she was confident in her powers to be stronger than me. She was hot, her figure was beautiful, I would definitely mate with her if i got the chance. I wanted to ask her out, but then I would look like the biggest dick if she turned me down.

She was the best person to train with, her strength almost matched mine and her speed was incredible, she kept me strong over the years, and I never thanked her for it. As I walked through the house, I felt like I needed to share my feelings with her, but I also thought it would be a bad time.

I saw her sitting on the couch, her head down and her eyes closed, her arms and legs crossed. She didn't look very happy, I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She opened her eyes and looked at me with an angry stare.

I sighed and looked down, "blaze...i'm sorry for saying all of that stuff, I don't want you to disappear...i need someone to train with, am I right?" I said with a smile, awaiting a reaction from her, she sighed and gave me a slight smile, "well...i'm sorry too, I was angry and I wasn't thinking straight, kicking you there was a mistake" she said, soon uncrossing her hands and legs.

I was so relieved she accepted my apology, and glad that she also apologised. She gave a small chuckle and smiled at me, "you don't want me to go...how cute" she said in a teasing tone, I blushed and looked down, "shut up..." I said quietly, I felt happy to know she was feeling better.

She grabbed my hand and held it tight, looking into my eyes with happiness, "demon, I know we fight a lot...but I consider you a friend, I consider you...my partner" she said with a blush, man I felt strange, I wasn't sure if she was trying to tell me something or get me off guard, I felt like pinning her down and kissing her, but I wasn't sure what was going on.

"what about you?..." she said, I felt like I was sweating at that moment, "uhhh...i...never really thought about it, I guess you can say we're friends...we got a weird friendship though..." I said nervously, blaze hummed angrily and pressed her hand on my chest, pinning me to the couch.

"what the hell!" I said almost yelling, she shut me up with a hand to the mouth and she smiled at me, "so we ARE friends?" she sat there with her hand on my chest and she was giving me the strangest look, almost happy but angry at the same time.

"i don't know, we are always arguing...we hurt each other...i thought we would be more like enemies or rivals..." I said nervously, looking down, blaze soon let go of my chest and looked away from me, "demon...i'm sorry we fought so much over the past..." she said.

I was a bit shocked, I didn't know what was happening, normally I would tell her to 'piss off' or I would push her away and punch her, but when we talked this time, it was like we were sorry for everything, it was like starting over again.

"i'm sorry too, blaze...and thank you" I said, she looked at me and smiled widely, "does this mean we can start over?" blaze said happily, I thought for a moment, I mean no more fighting, but that made me so happy to have a competition in life. I wasn't sure what I should have done.

"ok, let's start over...but I'm confused" I said, soon looking at her with a estranged face, "well demon...instead of fighting, let's talk" she said happily, I thought for a moment, I've never really talked to blaze before, I didn't even know what to ask her, but I soon realised that if I wanted to make this work, I had to give up on fighting and competing with her and show her kindness instead, my old habits will have to be abandoned.

Blaze's POV:

this was it, my chance to start over with demon, and hopefully start a nice relationship with him, I wanted to be with him, but I wasn't sure if he felt the same, so this was a great way to find out how he felt, and what he was like.

"i'll start off. Demon, what's your favourite thing about regret" I said happily, relaxing back on the arm of the couch, "huh, regret?...my favourite thing about him would be his name, regret is a pretty cool name, I wish I had a cool name..." he said depressingly, I felt like laughing, it was funny that he would like his name of all things.

He soon looked up at me and smiled, "what's your favourite fire type technique" he said with a small competitive smirk, "overheat, nothing beats it" I said, as I've beaten many trainers with that move, "no way, Eruption is way stronger!" demon said with a hint of anger.

I huffed and looked at him with anger, "you need to be at full strength to be able to use that attack effectively, so overheat is obviously better" I said with confidence, "maybe, but overheat drains your power, making further fire attacks weaker and less effective" he said, crossing his arms angrily.

My competitive side got the better and I punched him in the shoulder, "i don't need fire to fight, remember I'm a fighting type" I said, soon realising I hit him and I looked away, "...sorry..." I said apologetically, and I felt bad at the time.

He chuckled and put his hand on his shoulder, "you got a point, you can use overheat because your fighting attacks don't need fire to power them, and because of that you can stay strong even without fire...your lucky" he said calmly.

When he said that, I felt relief, I felt happy, I was glad to finally hear a compliment from him. I turned to him with widened eyes, "did you just...compliment me?" I said in shock, he thought for a moment and then looked down with a blush, "i don't know...i think I did...why?" he said quietly.

"well I thank you for the compliment, it feels good to be appreciated" I said happily, with a slight blush myself. He looked up at me and smiled nervously, "blaze...i...uhh, It feels weird talking nice to you...is that normal?" he said nervously and quietly.

I smiled at him and nodded, "it will probably take some time to get use to it, but I know what you mean. I think your lucky too..." I said nervously, I needed to say something good to him, but I couldn't think of anything at the time.

He tilted his head in confusion, "what do you mean, how am I lucky?" he said, I thought for a second, "you...umm...you are..." I said nervously, trying to think. He looked down and frowned, "see what I mean, I don't have anything special that you don't have, maybe that's why I'm so jealous of you..." he said depressingly.

I felt so happy that he was jealous of me, but at the same time I felt depressed that he didn't think he had anything special. I quickly grabbed his hand and held it tight, "you have amazing endurance, combine that with you strength and you have an amazing skill, you can survive long battles, something I cant do, your fire power is a lot stronger than mine..." I said quickly and nervously.

He looked at me with a warm smile for some time, I could almost feel myself reaching out and kissing him, I wanted to, but I wasn't sure what I was feeling. He soon got his other hand and held mine tightly, "thanks blaze...it does feel good to be appreciated" he said with a loving smile.

I could feel myself blushing even more, and my body temperature rising as I was falling in love, "demon...i...i like you" I said quietly, soon he pushed himself onto me and forced me against the couch, he slowly reached in and kissed me.

It was so hot, his kiss was amazing, it was arousing but so passionate and loving that I didn't want it to stop, we kissed for as long as possible before he had to pull away to breath. I panted heavily, blushing heavily and could feel his body temperature rise as he was leaning over me.

He caught his breath and gave me a warm smile, "fuck...i like you too" he said quietly, I chuckled and smiled back at him, soon pulling his head closer and kissing him again, I didn't care what was happening, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to be with him, I wanted to mate with him.

I could feel his tongue slip into my mouth as we kissed, and I soon returned the tongue play, and enjoyed every second of this moment. As I felt something push itself against my thigh, he pulled away and blushed heavily, that's when I realised he was enjoying this as much as me.

Demon's POV:

fuck her, fuck her, fuck her. That's what my dick kept screaming at me as I looked her in the eyes, I wasn't sure what I should do, she was so hot, I mean body temperature. And so was I, I felt like I was in love, her kiss was highly arousing, and I felt like mating with her.

She smiled and looked at my 'thing' poking at her thigh, "damn its hot right now" she said in a heavy exhale, I know what she meant, it was hot. I moved away from her and sat down on the couch, my thing standing tall between my legs.

She soon sat up as well and looked down, only the sound of her breaths could be heard. I looked down and saw that she was quite wet between her legs, I guess she loved it as much as me. My blush grew at the sight and I quickly looked away, she gave a small chuckle and looked away as well.

That's when the worst possible thing could happen, fucking regret walks in on us, spotting us looking away with blushes and aroused privates. Me and blaze both froze from fear, our master soon found out that we had more than just an apology talk.

"whoa...ok" regret said calmly, soon closing his eyes and face palming, "really guys...i said be friendly...who would of thought that would take only a few minutes" he said nervously and happily. I quickly covered my thing and looked to blaze with a worried stare, she did the same, and we both turned to regret "SHUT THE FUCK UP" we yelled with embarrassment.

Super awkward moment, when your master walks in on you and your rival feeling super happy, if you know what I mean.

Blaze growled angrily and stood up, "it's all your fault demon, if you just kept your mouth away from mine, then this wouldn't of happened!" blaze yelled angrily at me with closed eyes and clenched fists. I soon felt betrayal and hatred over fill my head, "what the fuck are you talking about, if you kept your mouth shut, then I wouldn't of been tempted to do what I did!" I yelled back.

She flinched and looked away, I soon looked down and growled angrily. Regret soon took a deep breath and smiled, "i'm sorry guys, its my fault...", "YES IT IS!" me and blaze yelled at regret, interrupting what he was going to say.

"alright then, i'll leave you two alone...but I just wanted you to know, we are going camping for the weekend, I was going to say pack your things..." he said, soon leaving the house and going to do whatever.

Me and blaze waited in silence, not making any eye or physical contact with each other, I was confused at that point, the love I was feeling before was so far away from me, all I could think about was how blaze yelled angrily at me, it brought back my old feelings for her.

Regret's POV:

well I left them alone, I was extremely shocked to see them make nice so quickly. I mean they practically looked ready to mate, how the hell did they become friends so fast I will never know, but I was happy to know they made progress, I also feared that I ruined what ever chance they had.

I left for town, picking up plenty of potions, heals, and other items I might need for the camping trip, taking my sweet time so the two love birds could sort out their problems. I walked around town, saying hi to everybody I knew, flipping the bird to everyone I hate, which was like one guy from school.

I sat down in front of the pokemon centre and pulled out my pokegear, soon calling parker on his new gear that he got awhile back.

"hey parker, its me regret, I got some news to tell ya" I said to him through the gear, _"hey regret, let me guess, you challenged the pokemon league and won?"_ he said sounding pretty happy, I chuckled and shook my head, "arceus no, I walked in on demon and blaze...and they were extremely happy to know each other, if you know what I mean" I said happily.

"_oh!, hahahaha, that must have been awkward for all of you, how did they take the surprise?" _he asked with a laugh, "not good, I think I might have ruined it for them...i hope not, because I want them to be together, saves me the trouble of finding them mates" I said with a bit of depression.

"_don't worry about it, I'm sure they will spill their hearts out for each other, just don't be surprised to see the house trashed when you get home"_ he said, I laughed in reaction and soon my mother walked out of the pokemon centre.

"sorry parker, I have to go, i'll call you back later" I said as I got up and walked over to my mother, _"good luck, oh and..." _he said before I hanged up and put my pokegear away, I regret doing that, he probably had something important to tell me.

I walked over to mother and she was surprised to see me, "regret, what are you doing here, do you need something?" my mother asked, I nodded and said "i need you to stay at work for a few more hours".

She was kind of surprised to hear me say that and she turned all attention to me, "let me guess, you finally got a girlfriend, and you invited over to your house" she said happily, I flinched and shook my head, "no mother, blaze and demon are finally becoming friends, and I need you to stay away from them for awhile" I pleaded, praying she would say yes.

"yep, you finally found a girl" She sighed and looked down, "fine then, i'll rent a hotel room for the night. But if I come back and see my house ruined, i'll make you regret that you were called regret in the first place" she said angrily, soon walking off and waving goodbye.

Man I was thankful she didn't return home, but hell if I didn't shit my pants, I don't think I've ever heard my mother sound so threatening, I soon thought about my pokemon and sprinted home. Continuing to pray that my pokemon didn't fuck up the house.

Got to my house door, gripped the handle, Opening the door without thinking, and seeing my pokemon about to reach on and kiss each other. They instantly stopped and yelled at me "PISS OFF". How I ruined their day twice in a row, lady luck hates my guts.

I walked in and saw the house, how can I explain it. TORNADO PASSED THROUGH HERE, WORLD WAR 3 WAS TAKEN PLACE HERE, FUCKING HOWITZER TESTING GROUND. I gasped in the sight of the house, holes in walls, doors off hinges, tv smashed, dinner table flipped, blood on the carpet. I kind of wished I didn't take so long.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!" I screamed at the top of my voice, blaze and demon stood up quickly and looked at me with guilty stares. "we had a fight..." they both said depressingly, "a fight!, A FIGHT!, A WAR IS MORE LIKE IT!" I yelled.

They closed their eyes and started shaking in fear, "we are sorry regret, we will fix this up right away" they said, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, coving my head and feeling like exploding.

I sighed and looked up at them, they both had claw marks on their bodies, blood on their hands, they were breathing heavily and they looked exhausted. "fine, get to work right away, you have all day to clean, hopefully mum will not show up and see this mess" I said depressingly, soon walking to my room and laying down on my bed.

I knew I would have to give my mother most of my winnings from pokemon battles, its not the first time they have destroyed the place, but this was the worst, and I'm the one always paying for the damages. I've probably spent $10,000 on tv's alone, I just hoped this would be the final time, as I soon fell asleep on my bed.

Demon's POV:

I was so grateful, no punishment but clean the house, that was extremely generous. But if his mother saw this, then i'd be strapped to train tracks, forced to eat pins and needles, dropped off by helicopter into the fucking ocean. I was just glad I had all day to fix the mess.

Blaze's POV:

I wish I never fought with demon, if I didn't then this wouldn't of happened. If his mother saw this then we would most likely been thrown out forever, or regret would take the hit and he would give us up, but I didn't really care about that at that moment, I was just happy to know me and demon were sorry for everything we did to each other.

Regret's POV:

I woke up, not even remembering what happened the previous day, I got out of bed and walked into the living room, getting a drink of water and looking around the room. I soon remembered that the place was totalled before, but it looked spotless now. I saw blaze sleeping on the couch, and demon sleeping on the ground behind the couch.

I smiled at the sight, they fixed the place perfectly, the walls looked good, carpet was clean, the tv was bigger than the old one, but I don't think that mattered. I was so proud of them both, and soon wondered how much all of this cost.

I forgot all about that and soon went to packing, we were supposed to go camping today, and our camp site was some time away, I went to my room and started packing some bags, packing tents, sleeping bags, the stuff I got the day before, anything I needed, or thought I would need.

Demon's POV:

I woke up from the sound of commotion from regret's room, soon getting up and stretching out my body, I looked down at blaze who was sleeping happily on the couch, I admired her hot body for a short while, thinking how close I was to mating with that beautiful creature, I was hoping that fight the previous day didn't ruin anything between us.

I looked around the house and smiled, I thought we did a pretty good job, though we blew through regret's money like it was nothing, I was sure he wouldn't mine if it meant skipping a punishment from the boss.

I walked to regret's room and entered, seeing him packing the last bag that we were going to take on this camping trip. "hey regret, sorry about yesterday" I said, regret jumped at the sight of me, I guess he didn't know I was standing there.

He sighed and gave me a smile, "don't be sorry demon, I'm just glad you guys fixed the place up" he said happily, I was kind of relieved he wasn't mad, he soon gave me a devious grin and he stood up next to me, "so demon, how are you going with blaze" he said with a devious tone.

I gulped and looked down, "i like her a lot, but I think I might have screwed up" I said depressingly, regret placed his hand on my shoulder and started looking concerned, "what happened between you two, I mean when I walked in on you guys you looked happy, and then I left and came back and the house was totalled" he said.

I coughed and looked at him, "yeah we had a big fight, and then we said our sorry's, and then we were about to kiss until you walked back in, we didn't really talk while we fixed the place up, but before she fell asleep she said that she was happy to be living with me and you" I said, regret smiled and walked away.

"come on, we are going, go wake blaze...tell her you love her" he said to me with a smile, at that moment I don't think I've ever seen regret so happy, it was heart warming. I walked out to the living room, and to blaze who was still sleeping.

I stood over her and brushed my hand softly over her face, she twitched and slowly opened her eyes, I smiled at how cute she looked, "i love..." I was saying before I was cut off by a lovely kiss from her, she pulled me onto the couch and continued to kiss me, I was just relieved she wasn't angry with me.

I pulled away to catch my breath and I smiled at her, "i was going to say I love you" I said with a small chuckle, she smiled back and blushed, "i love you too demon, I'm sorry I fought with you yesterday, I don't want us to fight any more, I just want to be your friend" she said, soon pressing her beak in to kiss me again.

I happily laid on top of her and shared a passionate kiss with her, she was happy, and I was happy too, as I think I finally found a friend, I think I just found the one I want to spend my life with.

Regret soon walked in, we stopped and looked at him with blushes on our faces, he smiled and laughed aloud, "come on you guys, help me with these bloody bags, they aren't exactly light" he said with a smile, me and blaze looked at each other and smiled.

Blaze's POV:

I didn't want demon to get off, I wanted to stay with him and kiss him forever, I was so sorry for starting that fight, but I was so happy that he just forgot about it and forgave me, I wish regret could carry those bags himself, because I wanted to stay and make love with demon.

After he got up he helped me to my feet, I stretched out and looked around the house, feeling pretty good about how nice the house looked after me and demon repaired it. I walked over to regret and looked down, "i'm sorry for ye..." I was saying before regret stopped me with his hand, I looked up at him with widened eyes as he smiled at me, "nothing to be sorry about, you two did an amazing job, now...carry this" he said.

He handed me tent bags and I strapped them to my back, demon carried a few bags, and so did regret, regret turned to me and demon and smiled, "you guys should be proud, you make ME proud...i think you guys finally show our family what heart is all about, you guys hated each other since you met, but look at you now, practically a couple...i hope you guys stay together" regret said, getting a bit emotional.

I smiled at demon and reached out, he reached out also and we held hands, smiling at each other with love in our eyes. He looked so happy, I know I was happy, as I finally found the one I want to be with.

"come on, let's get moving. Our weekend off starts now" regret said, soon gripping his bags tightly and walking to the door. Demon stepped over to me and kissed me on the cheek, "let's go blaze, we can walk together if you want" he said happily to me.

All I could do is blush and hold his hand tighter, "of course I would walk with you, demon" I said happily, as I cuddled up to him and we walked out of the house, I was so in love with him, I couldn't wait for us to have some alone time with each other.

We walked for hours, with the warm sun shining on us, though I didn't need the sun to keep me warm, as I had demon, with his arm around me and his head on my shoulder as we walked together. Regret was happily walking on front, looking up to the sky. Guess you could say this was the perfect day, all of us together, happy for once.

Demon was a lot different once I got to know him, instead of being an aggressive, cursing, abusing jerk. Who would always think of his own well being, who would always do whatever he had to do to beat me, to win any battle.

But now that we are friends, I see he has a big heart, his voice is calm and soothing, his eyes glow beautifully when they are relaxed, his flames burn calmly in the wind, he is passionate and loving, he is perfect, and he is mine.

I looked up at him as he looked down at me, "its so good to see the other side of you, demon" I said happily, he smiled at my words and kissed me on the cheek, "its good to see another side of you too, blaze" he said happily.

I reached in and gave him a kiss, he stopped walking and placed his hands on the back of my head, pressing into the kiss lovingly, it felt amazing, as his hot tongue circled inside my mouth. I also slipped my tongue in and we shared a hot kiss in the middle of the path.

Regret soon yelled at us "come on, we are almost there!", but we ignored him and continued to kiss, the outside world became oblivious, nothing to be heard but our breaths, I continued to kiss and so did he.

I pulled away and panted heavily, leaning my head against his as we breathed heavily. "i love you so much blaze, you are amazing" demon said softly with a smile, "i love you too demon, I've never felt so happy to be with someone" I said back with a smile.

He reached in and whispered in my ear, "i feel like mating with you, is that bad?" he said, I blushed and looked into his eyes, "its not, I feel the same way about you...maybe we could..." I said softly, before regret pulled me away and turned me around.

Regret gave a smile and said "lets get moving, you can make out with demon when we get there". I continued to blush and I looked back at demon, he smiled happily and winked at me, I soon turned back to regret and pushed him away softly.

"don't ruin this, regret. Or i'll crush you" I said happily to him, regret looked at me for awhile before chuckling and turned away, "fine, but hurry this up" he said. I soon walked over to demon and whispered in his ear "we can mate tonight if you want". Demon gave a wide grin and he nodded happily.

"alright regret, we can go now" I said and soon held onto demon's arm, demon growled happily and soon we headed off.

Regret's POV:

I just wanted to get to the camp site before it got dark, I wanted to set my tent up so I could sleep. don't get me wrong, I was glad they were so close to each other, its a lot better than hearing arguments every 10 minutes, and they looked happy for once.

As I walked, I couldn't help but feel happy for my pokemon, they finally found love in their war of hate and competition, it makes it so much easier to know my pokemon will work as a great team than try to win by themselves. I felt like we were ready for the pokemon league, I mean we struggled through the eight gym leaders, but now that they care about each other, we can probably destroy the elite four.

We finally reached the camp site, and it was as beautiful as I remember when I was a kid. I made sure I brought my fishing rod with me, I wasn't going to let this opportunity pass, the magikarp here grow large and they taste amazing, your probably thinking _Murderer!_, but like I'm the only one who eats magikarp. Blaze and demon would probably appreciate a nice meal to go with their first day together.

Blaze and demon both gasped in the sight of the place where we will be staying the weekend, they loved it, they both walked forward and took in the sight, "regret...this place is amazing, how did you find this?" demon said with widened eyes and surprise.

I walked over to my two pokemon who were lost in the beautiful sight and holding hands with each other, and I walked between them and put my arms around them, "this is where I would spend my weekends with my father, this was our escape from the real world..." I said happily, as I soon took in the sight that I missed so much as a kid.

Blaze looked to me and smiled, "this place is beautiful, you must have a lot of good memories" she said happily, I nodded and smiled at them both, "i'm happy to share this place with you guys, we are going to enjoy this weekend, I promise" I said happily.

The trees surrounded the camp site, the lake was sitting beautifully in front of us, the grey grassy mountains covered the background, the soft grass covered our feet, the sun was just peeking over mountains as it set. This place was definitely something to see, I was really glad to come back.

I pat them both on the shoulders and stepped back, "well guys, put your bags down and get to work" I said happily, soon throwing my bags down on the ground, demon placed his bag on the ground and looked up at me, "what do you want us to do?" he said.

"well go get some fire wood, that should be easy enough" I said, soon looking over to blaze, "blaze, you help me set up the tents" I said with a smile, They both nodded and went to work. Demon went off to collect wood, and blaze sat down her bags and we started setting camp.

I was about half way through setting my tent when blaze asked me a question. "did you and your father camp here often" blaze asked, I nodded and continued to set up the tent, "like I said, every second weekend" I said happily.

"what did you guys do around here" she asked, as she was about half way through her own tent, "we would go fishing, hunting, talk about the future, at night we'd gaze at the stars until we fell asleep, in the mornings we'd take a swim..." I said, soon stopping and sitting down.

Blaze also stopped and sat down next to me, crossing her legs and looking down at the ground, "you must miss him a lot" she said quietly, "of course I do, but I know one day i'll find him" I said happily, soon looking to the lake.

I soon asked blaze a question of my own, "how is it with demon, you guys look happy" I said.

"i want to be with him, I can see myself spending the rest of my life with him, I can see myself having a family with him" she said nervously, I looked at her and smiled, "you and demon, mother and father?, that would be hilarious" I said with a small chuckle.

She blushed and smiled at me, "i think demon would make a great father, wouldn't you" she said happily, I chuckled and nodded "i can picture it in my head perfectly, but its not pretty", blaze smiled widely and looked down, "i hope I get to have a family with demon".

"really!?, you want a family" a distant voice said, soon walking over to her. Of course it was demon, who else would it be.

Demon's POV:

I was happy to know she wanted to be with me, and extremely happy that she wanted a family. But I felt a bit scared, as I never really thought about it, our relationship just began, and already she thinks about having a family.

I sat down next to her and held one of her hands, "you really think I would be a good father?, after all we've been through" I said to her, she looked down and sighed, "just forget it, we can talk about it when we are ready" she said dismissively, soon crossing her arms and looking at me.

I smiled at her and put my hand on her knee, "i would love to have a family with you, but I just don't want our child to turn out like me" I said happily, she smiled and dropped her arms, "well I'm glad, but you have nothing to worry about, it wouldn't be such a bad thing for our child to turn out like you, because you are amazing" she said, it made me feel so happy that she felt that way.

I blushed and looked down with a smile, "thank you blaze, you really are kind hearted...i really like this other side of you" I said quietly, she held my hand tighter and smiled at me, "i love you too demon, and its good to finally be with you" she said happily.

I pulled her in and kissed her, slipping in my tongue as I did. "whoa you two, get a room" regret said with a slight chuckle, blaze pulled away and took a deep breath, "let's hurry and make our tents, because I want you alone" she said seductively.

I gulped and nodded nervously, blaze soon got up and left to make her tent, and man her ass looked good as she walked off. Regret saw me checking her out and he laughed, "you guys keep me up all night, and i'll kill ya" he said with a smile.

I soon got up and helped blaze set up her tent, regret got back to making his tent, and the fire wood I collected was stacked in a nice pile against some trees. In a matter of minutes we all had our tents set and ready, regret yawned and pulled out his fishing rod from his bag, soon extending it and flicking it side to side.

He smiled and laughed as he looked to the water, "time to catch dinner!, fishy's here I come" regret said, soon picking up his bait bucket and heading for the water. I looked over to blaze who was staring lustfully at me, I blushed and smiled at her, "how did we fall in love so quickly?" I said happily.

She chuckled and looked down, "i've always had a thing for you, and when you finally showed me how you felt, I just held on and couldn't let go of you" she said softly, I walked over to her and put my arms around her, giving her a kiss.

After some time she pulled away and smiled, "i never expected you to kiss me at that moment" she said, referring to our first kiss. I chuckled and looked down, "i couldn't help but kiss you, I was waiting for you to say something, and when you did I just couldn't wait" I said happily.

She smiled and put her arms around my neck, "look at us now, from rivals to lovers" she said softly, I smiled and nodded, "yeah, its almost like a dream" I said, she pulled me in and kissed me again. It was really weird how quickly we fell in love, but I guess if both of us admired each other for so long, combine that with both of us being on heat, and I guess it was inevitable.

I was glad, I could feel ourselves heating up in the kiss we shared, and it felt amazing. I knew I was close to mating with her, and I was getting really excited, how long I've waited to have her. She pulled away from the kiss and giggled, she noticed that my 'thing' was hard and poking at her waist.

I blushed heavily and looked away, "sorry, its just that you are so hot" I said breathing heavily. She trailed her claws down my body and to my hardened member, soon gripping it softly and smiling at me, "i don't mind, I think your hot too" she said softly, soon pumping my member slowly and softly.

It felt so good, the feeling of her jacking me off was heaven. I was so close to death gripping her and pushing my cock into her, but I wanted for us to take this nice and slow, I wanted to fully experience a first time mating session.

She looked at me and chuckled, "you like that do you" she said playfully, all I could do was nod slightly, as I was enjoying it so much. She went faster and faster, making me growl long in pleasure, "you are so big, demon" she said seductively, soon stopping and pulling my head down.

I looked her in the eyes, pleasure still showing on my face as she pulled me in and kissed me. We tongue played and my dick throbbed under her slit, I pulled away and caught my breath, "fuck I want to be inside you" I said in heavy breaths.

She blushed and looked down at her slit, I was soon tempted to help show her a little something, so I reached my hand out and rubbed it against her slit, she inhaled fast and breathed out heavily In pleasure, "yes...i want you inside me" she moaned quietly.

I grinned and grasped my dick, "wait!...not yet" blaze said, I stopped and looked up at her with worry, "could we wait..." she said worriedly and quietly, I looked at her for a moment before sighing and nodding. I was a bit confused, but I guess she just wasn't ready.

Blaze's POV:

I wanted to wait until regret was asleep before we did it, I wanted to lay under the stars with demon and talk, before we started. I moved away from demon and pulled him away, "come on, let's go check on regret" I said calmly, demon nodded and followed me.

We walked over to regret, who had a big smile and a bucket of magikarp, his fishing rod gripped tight as he had the line in the water, "i'm feeling pretty lucky" he said excitedly, me and demon sat down beside him, watching the water with regret.

Demon smiled and looked at regret, "i'm guessing your good at this kind of thing" demon said happily, regret nodded and chuckled, "probably a better fisherman that a pokemon trainer" regret said with a smile.

I looked at the bucket of fish and smiled, "i've never tasted magikarp before, is it any good?" I asked, regret nodded and smiled at me, "its the best, you'll love it, how about you two start up that fire" he said happily.

"relax blaze, i'll do it" demon said, soon getting up and walking away, I smiled and looked at the water, regret gave a small chuckle and continued to watch the water, "you know how to have sex, right?" regret said.

I blushed and looked at him, he glanced at me and laughed at my expression, "hey I'm just saying, I'm probably the closest thing you got to a father, I was just wondering of you ever got the talk" he said, I looked down and nodded, "of course regret, my mother told me at a very young age. But thanks for thinking of my safety" I said with embarrassment.

"yep, I already gave demon the talk, god that was a awkward moment" regret said with a smile, I chuckled and asked him "how would you know how to give the talk to pokemon". He jumped up and got extremely excited, as he had a fish on the line and he began to reel it in.

"ahhh shit its a big one" he said, reeling it in as fast as he could. I got to my feet and watched as he mastered fishing, demon soon came running over and watched as well, "come on master, reel it in already" demon said in a teasing tone.

"its not as easy as it looks" regret growled angrily, demon laughed and watched happily. Regret soon reeled it in and held it up by its tail, "yes, well I'm done...let's start making dinner" regret said happily, unhooking the fish and taking the bucket of fish to the fire.

We all sat around the fire, with regret cooking the fish over the top of it, I looked at demon who would not stop staring at me lustfully, I smiled at him with a blush, as I knew we would have a great time soon.

The time passed, the sun went down, fire was the only light, our fish was the best thing I ever tasted, regret really did an amazing job. Demon was relaxing against a log of wood, and he was gazing into the stars, regret was sitting close to the fire, trying to keep warm.

I walked over to regret and gave him a big warm hug, "thank you so much for this weekend" I said, he smiled and gave a small chuckle, "its alright blaze, the weekends not over yet" he said to me, hugging me back.

After I finished hugging regret, I walked over to demon and sat between his legs, leaning my back onto his chest and looked up to the stars as well. Demon wrapped his arms around my stomach and started heating up, keeping both of us warm.

Demon brushed his head against mine and growled happily, "i love you so much" he said, eyes closed and hands resting on me, I held his hands and looked back at him, "i love you too" I said softly, he soon turned me around and looked into my eyes, my knees resting beside him.

He smiled at me and trailed his hands down my figure, "damn your fine, I would love to mate with you right now" he said quietly and seductively, I really wanted to mate with him too, he was so hot and so good looking.

I kissed him quickly and smiled at him, "then what are we waiting for, lets go somewhere more private" I said to him, he grinned and kissed me again. We soon got to our feet and walked over to regret.

We stood there, I was holding onto demon's arm as we both had blushes and guilty faces, "we are going to go for a walk, we will be back sometime later" I said nervously, regret smiled and looked at the fire, "take your time, enjoy the nights breeze" he said happily.

I looked up at demon and smiled at him, he soon pulled me away from the camp. We walked for sometime, trying to find a nice place to start our session.

After time passed, demon gripped my sides tight and turned me around, soon laying down onto a grassy field, "i cant wait any longer" demon sighed heavily, I smiled and pulled him in for a big kiss, slipping in my tongue as I kissed him.

The kiss was highly arousing, as his tongue circled my mouth and dance with mine, it was getting me so horny, I was so happy to be with him. I pulled away and panted, "demon, your getting me wet" I said softly.

Demon blushed and poked his member at my slit, "how about I warm you up" he said. I trailed my hands down his body and gripped his hips, "that sounds great, it is pretty cold" I said with a blush. He took a deep breath and positioned his cock, I was waiting with want, as I just wanted him to be in.

"blaze I'm really sorry, you can bite onto me if you need" demon said worriedly, I knew what he was talking about, as he was going to ram himself inside of me. I nervously nodded and tightened my beak on his shoulder.

When we were ready, demon rammed himself inside of me with all of his might, I screamed in pain and bled, it was excruciating, the pain I felt was that of none other I've felt. My beak closed itself hard onto demon's shoulder, cutting into him and making him bleed.

Demon roared in pain and pleasure, gripping the ground tight as I bit him. We laid there panting for awhile, both in pain and both burning hot. "that fucking hurt, you bitch" demon growled in heavy breaths, "i know, you fucking bastard" I said in heavy breaths also. We both chuckled and demon slowly pulled out.

I moaned in the feeling of him leaving, and I didn't want him to. He reached In and kissed me softly, while starting to thrust slowly into me. It felt amazing, mating for the first time, the feeling was indescribable.

Our pain was soon relieved by pleasure, and we moaned in unison, our grips on each other became soft and loving, "you feel amazing blaze, so warm, so soft" he said quietly, I smiled and chuckled at him, "yes, you feel so good too, so big" I moaned quietly to him.

He moved his hands to my hips and massaged them softly. One of my sensitive spots are my hips, and when he massaged them it was bliss, it made me moan louder and arch my back. I wasn't sure if he knew that I was sensitive there, or he just got lucky, but either way it was good.

He massaged harder and started thrusting faster, I couldn't help but moan, he was so good at it. Me and demon had a rough past, always fighting and hurting each other, but I think all of those feelings and memories disappeared that night.

"blaze, this is amazing" demon moaned, the fire on his back started blazing brighter as he was being pleasured. I hugged him tight and rolled over, leaving him on the bottom and me on top, I looked down at him with a smile and a blush, he smiled back and gripped my butt softly, making me giggle in the feeling, I trailed my hands up his body and to his jaw, moving in and kissing him.

His member still docked inside me, we kissed passionately, the big white moon shining over us, the stars sparkling in the sky, it was the best night of my life. I pulled away and smiled, "i love you so much demon, I hope this lasts forever" I said softly to him, he smiled and breathed heavily, "i hope it does too" he said.

Regret's POV:

I sat there, looking at the stars, thinking about my father, I wanted him to come home. He promised he would teach me how to catch a pokemon, he promised he would take me to the pokemon frontier. He promised to battle me one day, and I'm still waiting.

"after I beat the pokemon league, i'll find you father...and you'll keep your promise" I said quietly to myself, star gazing. I could hear blaze and demon's moans, man it was distracting and not in the good way, I tried blocking it out but as they went on they got louder.

I felt like throwing up, but I also felt glad that they were now friends. We were definitely ready for the pokemon league, and I thought after we finished our weekend off, I was going to take my pokemon on the challenge.

Demon's POV:

man I was in so much pleasure, her tight cunt felt amazing on my cock, as I started thrusting erratically for the good part. Her moans sounded good, her body temperature sky rocketed, inside of her was like a furnace, but it was easy to take the heat, I am a fire type too.

Even though she tore my shoulder up, no hate came to my mind, just love, and I wanted to enjoy this experience as much as possible, so I held on as long as I could. "your burning me up demon" blaze moaned, I was breathing heavily and I nodded quickly, "i know, sorry" I said quickly.

"don't be, its amazing!" she moaned loud, gripping my shoulders tightly, the blood from my shoulders leaking onto her hand. I knew she had sensitive spots, and I tried my hardest to find them, I knew one of them was her hips, another was her shoulders, but that's all I could find.

I moved my hands to her hips and massaged them again, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, "that feels so good demon, keep going" she moaned, I rubbed her hips fast, feeling her nice warm fur as I did so, "what else makes you happy" I said quietly to her.

"ahhh...lower spine" she moaned, I smiled and reached my hands around, starting to rub just above her rear with the tip of my claws, she purred with pleasure and looked at me with a smile, "that's it, right there" she moaned in pleasure, looking like she's ready to orgasm.

I kept pounding into her, and massaged her spine as she massaged my bleeding shoulders. It felt nice, her claws pressing into my shoulders, "are you close?" I moaned, she closed her eyes tight and nodded, "i'm trying to hold on, but its so good" she moaned.

We went for a few more minutes, me constantly switching to her other sensitive spots, and blaze riding me like wild, it was fucking amazing. I gripped her hips tight and roared in pleasure, "i cant hold it!" I moaned loudly, "neither can I, fill me demon!" she moaned.

At the same time we released ourselves, our orgasms hitting each other nicely, her cunt tightened on my cock and she milked me of my cum, her cum washed over my cock and it was boiling hot, we both moaned loudly in pleasure, our grips soon softening on each other.

"yes!, so hot, feels so good" she moaned, "fuck yes, so tight" I moaned, we looked at each other and pressed in for a kiss, we tongue played and enjoyed the feeling of hot cum on us. We pulled away and smiled at each other, "i love you so much" we said in unison.

We chuckled and stared at each other for some time, she got off of me and laid down next to me, "fuck..." she said in a big exhale, I glanced at her and smiled, "that was amazing...we should go again" I said breathing heavily, even though I was fucking exhausted, I wanted to make love with blaze again.

She smiled and closed her eyes, "let me catch my breath..." she said, soon resting her head on my chest, "how about we rest here tonight" I said calmly, she nodded and put an arm around me, "as long as I'm with you, I don't care" she said, soon falling asleep.

I laid back and put an arm around blaze, all I could think about was her, and I soon followed her into the dream world, happily falling asleep on each others arms under the stars.

Regret's POV:

I accidentally fell asleep under the stars, when I woke it was high tide and I was wet from the risen water, I got up and stretched myself out, thinking I was going to go for a swim anyway. I looked at my watch and it was about 5AM, I looked around and checked the tents for my pokemon.

I soon realised they must have slept wherever they 'did it'. I laughed at the thought, and soon started up the fire once again, I sat there, waiting for my pokemon to show their faces. I bet they had a great time with each other, all that anger and hate towards each other was finally overfilled with love and passion. I just hoped they would still be as strong, anger and competitiveness drove them to be their best, I hope love is stronger.


End file.
